


Surprise

by DanielleAlloy



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleAlloy/pseuds/DanielleAlloy
Summary: A poem from Eve's perspective. Regarding the infamous bus scene from s03e03.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Surprise

You know, I’ve ridden so many of these double-deckers now,  
listened to the same damn playlists again and again,  
texted so many people, had so many panic attacks,  
and nobody ever crawled over the seat, climbed on top  
of me 

before today.

Then again,  
nobody’s ever made me feel  
the way you do: unhinged (eager),  
terrified (turned on)  
murderous (protective)  
insane (intoxicated).

It was a dirty trick, kissing you.

I admit. I disregarded etiquette,  
kept my eyes open the entire time,  
watched your disbelieving face.

(starving for you) I headbutted you,

and you scurried off at the next stop,  
and I watched you from the window,  
wishing the bus to hurry up (wanting you closer)  
head throbbing (still filled with the smell of you)  
and I saw that nobody

had ever surprised you.


End file.
